Kamen Rider Kiva Episodes
Each episode's title is a word or phrase relating to music and a phrase describing the episode separated by a symbol from musical notation (an exception is the finale, which uses the music end barline at the end of the title). From episode 2 onward, Kivat begins each episode by stating a piece of trivia about music, art, chess, and other subjects. From episode 30 onward, Tatsulot joins the opening statement as he and Kivat provide recaps of the previous episode. # Fate: Wake Up! (運命・ウェイクアップ！, Unmei: Weiku Appu!) # Suite: Father/Son Violin (組曲・親子のバイオリン, Kumikyoku: Oyako no Baiorin) # Heroic: Perfect Hunter (英雄・パーフェクトハンター, Eiyū: Pāfekuto Hantā) # Reverie: Wild Blue (夢想・ワイルドブルー, Musō: Wairudo Burū) # Duet: Stalker Panic (二重奏・ストーカーパニック, Nijūsō: Sutōkā Panikku) # Replay: Humans are All Music (リプレイ・人間はみんな音楽, Ripurei: Ningen wa Minna Ongaku) # Hymn: Three-Star Full Course of Darkness (讃歌・三ツ星闇のフルコース, Sanka: Mitsuboshi Yami no Furukōsu) # Soul: Dragon Castle, Angered (ソウル・ドラゴン城、怒る, Sōru: Doragon-jō, Ikaru) # Symphony: Ixa, Fist On (交響・イクサ・フィストオン, Kōkyō: Ikusa, Fisuto On) # Sabre Dance: Glassy Melody (剣の舞・硝子のメロディ,'' Tsurugi no Mai: Garasu no Merodi'') # Rolling Stone: Door of Dreams (ローリングストーン・夢の扉,'' Rōringu Sutōn: Yume no Tobira'') # First Live: Golden Speed (初ライブ・黄金のスピード, Hatsu Raibu: Ōgon no Supīdo) # Unfinished: Daddy Fight (未完成・ダディ・ファイト, Mikansei: Dadi Faito) # Pomp and Circumstance: Thunderstrike Purple Eye (威風堂々・雷撃パープルアイ, Ifū Dōdō: Raigeki Pāpuru Ai) # Resurrection: Checkmate Four (復活・チェックメイトフォー, Fukkatsu: Chekkumeito Fō) # Player: The Rules of Cruelty (プレイヤー・非情のルール,'' Pureiyā: Hijō no Rūru'') # Lesson: My Way (レッスン・マイウェイ, Ressun: Mai Wei) # Quartet: Listen to Your Heart's Voice (カルテット・心の声を聴け, Karutetto: Kokoro no Koe o Kike) # Fusion: Aura Storm (フュージョン・オーラの嵐, Fyūjon: Ōra no Arashi) # Nocturne: The Lovely Messiah (夜想曲・愛の救世主,'' Yasōkyoku: Ai no Kyūseishu'') # Rhapsody: The Fate of the Ring (ラプソディー・指輪の行方, Rapusodī: Yubiwa no Yukue) # Overture: Fateful Intersection (序曲・運命の交差点,'' Jokyoku: Unmei no Kōsaten'') # Variation: Fugitives Forever (変奏曲・永遠の逃亡者, Hensōkyoku: Eien no Tōbōsha) # Emperor: Golden Fever (皇帝・ゴールデンフィーバー, Kōtei: Gōruden Fībā) # Fanfare: The Queen's Awakening (ファンファーレ・女王の目醒め, Fanfāre: Joō no Mezame) # Metronome: Miraculous Memory (メトロノーム・記憶のキセキ, Metoronōmu: Kioku no Kiseki) # 80's: Angry Rising Blue (８０’ｓ・怒れるライジングブルー, Eitīzu: Ikareru Raijingu Burū) # Request: Time-Altering Battle (リクエスト・時を変える戦い, Rikuesuto: Toki o Kaeru Tatakai) # When the Saints Go Marching In: I am King (聖者の行進・我こそキング, Seija no Kōshin: Ware koso Kingu) # Curtain Raising: Kiva's Identity (開演・キバの正体, Kaien: Kiba no Shōtai) # Applause: Motherly Dedicated Transformation (喝采・母に捧げる変身, Kassai: Haha ni Sasageru Henshin) # New World: Another Kiva (新世界・もう一人のキバ, Shinsekai: Mō Hitori no Kiba) # Supersonic: Saga's Fight (スーパーソニック・闘いのサガ, Sūpāsonikku: Tatakai no Saga) # Noise: Melody of Destruction (ノイズ・破壊の旋律, Noizu: Hakai no Senritsu) # New Arrangement: Flying Rose (ニューアレンジ･飛翔のバラ, Nyū Arenji: Hishō no Bara) # Revolution: Sword Legend (革命・ソードレジェンド,'' Kakumei: Sōdo Rejendo'') # Triangle: Behead the King (トライアングル・キングが斬る, Toraianguru: Kingu ga Kiru) # Devil: Mother and Child Reunion (魔王・母と子の再会, Maō: Haha to Ko no Saikai) # Shout: Targeted Brother (シャウト・狙われた兄弟, Shauto: Nerawareta Kyōdai) # Encore: Nago Ixa Explosively Returns (アンコール・名護イクサ爆現, Ankōru: Nago Ikusa Bakugen) # Lullaby: Release the Heart (ララバイ・心を解き放て, Rarabai: Kokoro o Tokihanate) # The Power of Love: The King's Anger (パワー・オブ・ラブ・王の怒り, Pawā Obu Rabu: Ō no Ikari) # Wedding March: Time of Parting (結婚行進曲・別れの時, Kekkon Kōshinkyoku: Wakare no Tok?) # Punk: Back to Father (パンク・バックトゥ・ファーザー, Panku: Bakku Tu Fāzā) # With You: Final Transformation (ウィズユー・最後の変身, Wizu Yū: Saigo no Henshin) # Full Stop: Farewell, Otoya (終止符・さらば音也, Shūshifu: Saraba Otoya) # Break the Chain: Obey Me! (ブレイク・ザ・チェーン・我に従え！, Bureiku za Chēn: Ware ni Shitagae!) # Finale: The Inheritors of Kiva (フィナーレ・キバを継ぐ者, Fināre: Kiba o Tsugu Mono) Movies # Kamen Rider Den-O & Kiva: Climax Deka # Kamen Rider Kiva: King of the Castle in the Demon World Specials # Kamen Rider Kiva: You Can Also be Kiva